The present invention relates to a field multi-use tool structure in which different kinds of tools can be easily replaceably connected with one single grip to facilitate carriage of the tools. The tool connecting section of the grip has a locating pin for more firmly connecting the tool with the grip. In addition, an illuminating unit is disposed in the grip to provide necessary illumination for working in dark places.
There are various kinds of conventional field tools. A user must carries multiple such tools at the same time to satisfy the requirements for field activities. A general field tool often has a grip section with considerably large volume. When carrying various kinds of tools, a great room will be occupied. In order to solve this problem, multi-use tools such as Swiss knives have been developed. However, the multi-use tool only includes small-size tools such as mini-knife, mini-screwdriver, mini-scissors, etc., while it is impossible to install larger tools thereon, such as a saw, survival knife, fork, pan, shovel, etc. Therefore, a user still must additionally carries the saw, survival knife, fork, pan, shovel, etc. which will occupy much room.
Furthermore, a general multi-use tool is not equipped with any illuminating device so that when camping in a field or in a dim place, it is hard to use such tool to work. Under such circumstance, the user must operate the tool with one hand and hold a work piece with the other hand and further hold an additional illuminating lamp in the mouth or hang the lamp at a certain position for illuminating the working site. This is inconvenient for the user.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a field multi-use tool structure in which a locating pin and an engaging pin disposed on the tool connecting section of the grip can respectively extend into the locating split and engaging bore of the fitting section of the tool so as to fix the tool with the grip. Therefore, different kinds of tools can be easily replaceably connected with one single grip to facilitate carriage of the tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above field multi-use tool structure in which an illuminating unit is disposed in the grip provides necessary illumination for working in dark places so that a user no more needs to operate the tool with single hand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above field multi-use tool structure in which after the tool is connected with the grip, the fitting section of the tool will not collide the inner wall of the tool connecting section of the grip when applying a force onto the tool so that the using life of the tool can be prolonged.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: